


Oblivious Boy

by 3ALover



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Almost Crack, Comedy, Explicit Sexual Content, First Kiss, First Love, First Time, Flirting, Fluff, M/M, Oblivious Shoma, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-14 01:58:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16483910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3ALover/pseuds/3ALover
Summary: Jason has a problem: The guy he likes doesn't seem to realize he's been flirting for the past year so he never reacts one way or the other. When he's encouraged to be straightforward, however, it's too scary to bluntly risk a long friendship with a 'yes or no' question like that. In the middle of his turmoil, he also has to deal with everybody in his lifenotbeing as oblivious as Shoma.What will it take to make the man of his dreams finally see that he likes him?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this is mostly because of how into Jason/Shoma Mira_Mirai got in the comments on the previous story, and when a good few people (I don't know everybody, but observing the comments I saw Inhra, shuralove, and forever-iceage all liking that idea, too, and I'm sure there were far more) suggested they would enjoy this fic, I decided to make it happen!
> 
> It is almost crack, it is so silly, but Jason is a very dramatic and silly guy so I think it fits. This first chapter is not from his POV, but along the way, we will finally see his side of it. I do not have a ton of this written like I did with the last fic, so maybe don't expect daily updates, but hopefully since it will not be long, it will not take too long to get it up.
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy!

There were a lot of things Yuzuru liked about Jason Brown. He had always thought he was the best spinner in their generation of skaters. He liked how silly and fun Jason was. He liked how Jason was so kind to everybody, even his competition, and never stopped smiling. Now that Jason had a haircut that made him weirdly attractive, he really liked getting to look at a handsome guy all the time, even if he didn’t have any interest in more than looking.

The one thing he didn’t like about Jason, was that Jason’s obsession with Japan and Japanese meant Yuzuru, the sole Japanese person at their rink, was his go-to for asking questions about something. 

“Yuzuru, I’ve got a question!” was Yuzuru’s least favorite thing to hear Jason say. 

This time, he didn’t have any excuse to run away since he was lacing up his skates, so he just nodded and put on his best ‘I don’t hate you, I promise’ smile while already dreading having to answer another stupid grammar question. Jason’s Japanese had to be better in the months they were training together than it had been before, he asked Yuzuru for correct grammar so often.

“Good morning, Jason,” Yuzuru greeted, bowing his head as Jason sat on the bench beside him.

“Okay so in Japan, is there something special you do to let someone know you like them? Because there’s this person that I’ve been flirting with for like the past _year_ and it’s clearly not coming across, because at this point, you would think I’d have gotten the, ‘I don’t feel that way about you’ response to make me stop flirting so much.” Jason took a breath, having said all of that in a rush of speedy Japanese that Yuzuru was amazed he could manage so fast. Yuzuru needed to mentally translate things still and he had been speaking English way longer than Jason had been speaking Japanese. 

Then it hit him what he said. “Where did you meet a girl from Japan? The only ones I’ve seen you talk to are skaters and none of my country’s skaters are old enough to date you,” he said, then made a face. “Well, Satoko maybe.”

Jason laughed. “No, oh my God.” He shook his head. “It’s not a girl.”

Yuzuru looked at him in surprise, then looked around. “You just say it out loud in public?” he asked, and Jason shrugged.

“We’re the only ones here right now that know Japanese.”

He had a point, Yuzuru thought. “Huh. Okay, so you like a boy from Japan.” He frowned. “It’s not me is it?”

Jason gave him a pointed look. “Would I be asking you how to let you know I like you?” he asked and Yuzuru rolled his eyes.

“You’re being really sassy today,” he said, then shook his head. “Okay, so who is he? Also, how did you meet a Japanese guy?”

Jason blushed and ducked his head. “Um. You’re gonna laugh, but please don’t say anything to anybody?” Yuzuru nodded and he sighed, deflating some. “It’s- it’s Shoma.”

Yuzuru sat up so fast his back cracked. “You want to date _Shoma_?!” he asked. “Ew, why?” He shook his head. “That’s crazy. He’s like a little baby brother!”

“Maybe to you,” Jason said with a little pout. “But I’ve always liked him as a friend, his first year in Juniors was my last and we got along really well even if I didn’t speak Japanese yet. I kind of really decided to learn so we could talk more. But we always goofed off and stuff even if we couldn’t talk, and he’s fun to be around.” He smiled, looking down at his hands, and Yuzuru made a face at the thought of someone having a sappy smile for _Shoma_. “Last year, suddenly I realized he’s really cute,” he mumbled. “Like, I guess he really started to look like a man instead of a teenage boy, and he was really handsome suddenly. And I kind of started to like him in a different way than before.” He groaned dramatically and flopped over, laying his head on Yuzuru’s shoulder. “And I’ve been flirting with him every time we see each other or talk for the past year almost, and now he’s even hotter than ever, like have you seen his arms and shoulders?! He’s clearly working out lately! And I at least want to know if I have a shot! I’d rather he let me down easy than keep this non-reaction thing going!”

Yuzuru snorted. “I still see a little boy, but whatever,” he said. He patted Jason on the head awkwardly. “First problem is that you’re expecting Shoma to pick up subtle flirting. Even if he wasn’t Japanese, he’s not very smart, he probably doesn’t even realize you’re being different.” Jason glared at him for calling Shoma dumb and he just continued. “Second, Shoma is really not that into western culture and in Japanese culture, you say, “I like you” to somebody to let them know you like them. Like, in school, I had a girlfriend for about two weeks before I realized I didn’t have time for silly stuff like that, and I got that girlfriend because she came up to me after class and said, “Yuzuru I like you, will you go out with me?” and I figured why not?” He waved a hand. “Obviously I realized why not, because dating is such a waste of time. Why go out with someone when I could be working on my jumps or image training at home or something.”

Jason just stared at him. “Because jumps and image training don’t give you warm, fuzzy feelings in your heart. Or orgasms,” he added and Yuzuru jerked back, hoping he could convey how scandalized he was with just a look. 

“Why do you even know that word in Japanese?” he asked, and Jason raised an eyebrow.

“I’m a twenty-three year old man, why wouldn’t I know how to say ‘orgasm’ in any language I am almost fluent in? Especially when the guy I’d like to give me them is Japanese.”

“Oh my God, nooooo,” Yuzuru cried, leaping to his feet. “No, no, no, no.” He rushed away. “IF ANYONE WANT KNOW WHY I KILL MYSELF, JASON DO IT!” he shouted in English to nobody in particular as he rushed away. 

~

Brian walked into the skaters lounge to get some coffee from the coffee machine and almost immediately regretted that decision. The first thing he heard when he walked in was Jason and Evgenia talking and the first words he heard were, “Why are all the cute boys so dumb?” from Evgenia. He knew that she was an adult woman technically, but more than any skater he’d had before, when he got to know Evgenia, he had suddenly become a papa bear who felt like she was his child, not just a skater. Tracy said it was his age and the presence of a daughter-like figure in his life finally clashing, but whatever it was, he really didn’t want to deal with his ‘little girl’ dating and talking about boys. 

“Well I walked in at the wrong time,” he joked as he poured his coffee. 

“Briaaannn,” Jason whined, and Brian was reminded that the real ‘child’ of his new students was one of his oldest skaters. He turned and looked at Jason, who had his head in Evgenia’s lap, clearly sulking. “How do you get a cute boy to realize you’re flirting and not just being friendly?”

Brian choked on his coffee. He coughed, clearing the burning liquid from his lungs. “Okay, first off, I’m far from one to discourage anybody from being open and honest about who they are, but I can’t promise all the people who come through here are supportive, so shouting about ‘cute boys’ may not be advisable. Second, I want no part of this,” he said, then nodded and turned to walk out. 

He did not want to get involved in his skaters private lives, and he really didn’t want to ‘talk about boys’ with these kids. He was way too old to deal with that kind of drama. 

~

Tracy loved all of their skaters equally, she really did. But sometimes she just had a little soft spot for Jason. He was just so affectionate and clearly really missed his family, so if he needed a hug, she was more than happy to give him a hug. He was so sweet it was hard to not want to bundle him up and protect him. He reminded her of her kids a lot so that probably had something to do with it. 

When Jason’s smile didn’t quite reach his eyes during stroking practice one afternoon, she took him aside when they were done and slung an arm around his back as they sat down. “Is something wrong? You know you can come to me if you need to talk,” she encouraged. 

Jason sighed. “It’s not about skating. I’m fine,” he reassured her. “I just have a personal issue that’s bothering me.”

“If you need to talk, I’m listening,” she reminded him.

Jason hesitated then blushed, surprisingly. He never seemed embarrassed by anything. “It’s stupid, but there’s this guy that I really like and I’ve been flirting with him for nearly a _year_ and he just doesn’t get it, either that or he just doesn’t want to let me down so he pretends he doesn’t, and Yuzuru said I need to just go ‘I like you’, but I’m sort of worried maybe it’s the second one? I don’t want to go ‘I like you’ just to have him go ‘too bad, I don’t like you’ and have it ruin our friendship.”

Tracy chuckled, amused at that. “Why on earth did you ask _Yuzuru_ for dating advice?”

Jason raised his shoulders a little, biting his lip nervously. “Because the guy I like is Japanese and I wanted to know if maybe it’s a cultural thing, and apparently that’s the cultural norm, but I don’t know. It’s just scary sort of.”

Tracy raised an eyebrow. “Oh? You met a Japanese boy, huh? Is that why you speak the language, or did he come after that?”

“It’s Shoma Uno,” Jason said, and Tracy actually startled, sitting up straight.

“Shoma Uno? Really?” she asked, leaning closer. “I cannot picture that, but I guess I’m an old woman now,” she said, chuckling. “That’s… that’s gonna be rough, Sweetie. He’s really high-profile, Japan is a long way from Canada, and I wouldn’t have pegged him as being gay.”

“I don’t think he is, but anybody can meet someone unexpected and fall for them, so I didn’t really worry about that,” Jason said simply. Tracy smiled at that. Sometimes it was amazing how far from what she’s grown up around these kids were. “But we’ve been friends for a really long time. I don’t want to throw that away.”

“I didn’t know you were friends,” Tracy admitted. “You’re friendly to everybody so I didn’t know he was different.”

Jason nodded. “We talk all the time. Even when I couldn’t speak Japanese and he didn’t know any English, when we met in Juniors, he was so quiet but when I goofed off, he would smile and laugh. We hung out during competitions even if we had to communicate through gestures and stuff. Last season we had a lot of competitions together, and I realized he’s not that little kid anymore, he’s grown into a very handsome man, and I don’t know.” He smiled sheepishly. “He’s just so funny and since I learned Japanese, we’ve been able to talk about everything. He seems like he wouldn’t be very funny, but he’s really sarcastic and it’s so cute.” He shook himself, giggling. “He’s just special. I really like him. I just worry about losing our friendship if I go ‘I like you’ and he doesn’t feel the same way. The flirting was something subtle, I thought he could like either reciprocate or gently cut it out, but he has no reaction at all because he’s such a dumb boy and doesn’t get that I’m flirting.”

Tracy cooed and hugged him. “I’m sorry you’re having trouble, Sweetie. I’m afraid I don’t have any real advice, but just know that I really hope things work out. You’re a handsome young man, I’m sure if he has any interest in guys, he’s going to say yes when you ask him out.”

“Thanks Tracy,” Jason said, hugging her back. “Eurgh, I’ve never been like this over a guy before. It’s making me crazy.”

“Oh please, this is nothing.” She winked. “He would deny it until the world ends, but you should’ve seen Brian when he met his partner. And he was middle aged, you’re young, you’re allowed to be dramatic.”

Jason laughed and shook his head. “I can’t imagine Brian freaking out over anything, nonetheless a guy.”

“Psh, the only thing that kept him from losing his damn mind was that we had our first group of skaters already,” she said, patting his back. “He’s mellowed out a lot since we started this training program together. Trust me, you’re fine,” she said and he smiled that big, beautiful smile that everybody couldn’t help but be charmed by. If Jason’s friend had any interest in men, he’d fall for that smile in a second.

~

Jun Hwan really liked Jason. Jason was a fun guy and always so encouraging. He had initially worried when Jason joined training with them that he might be bitter about younger skaters having higher scores than him all the time, but it ended up being the furthest from that possible. Jason was so happy for everybody else, even if he did terribly. 

Jason’s short had landed him next to last and Jun Hwan really felt bad for him. The craziest part was that he didn’t really do that badly, the scores were all just so close for the whole field. After the short was over, he went with Brian to try to find Jason – who had wandered off, inevitably making friends with someone – and he was very surprised when they came around the corner to see Jason sitting with Shoma, whose coach looked bored and was on her phone, with his head on Shoma’s shoulder. 

“I just really thought this was going to be a better competition,” Jason said in Japanese, and Jun Hwan was surprised. He knew he liked Japanese stuff, and he knew he tweeted stuff in Japanese sometimes, but he didn’t know he was fluent. Jun Hwan wasn’t fluent, but he understood enough to tell what they were saying. “I just messed up and now I’ll have to claw my way back.”

“It really wasn’t that bad,” Shoma said, patting his leg. “You have it. You just need to be confident. I’ve seen you at your best and know what you can do. You come within one quad from my score all the time and I have multiple in my programs,” he said, and Jun Hwan was very, very confused. He had never known Shoma Uno to be social. He tried to hide from Yuzuru because he didn’t want Yuzuru forcing him to be social. 

“Eurgh, that stupid quad.” Jason whined, rubbing his face against Shoma’s shoulder. “I’m doing it in the free tomorrow and I already know I’m going to pop it. I’m so bad about it. I can do it in training, I don’t know why I can’t do it in competition!”

“I know, I’ve seen you train it, it’s amazing,” Shoma encouraged. “The only person with a better quad sal is Javi, if you manage that, we’re all in big trouble.”

Jason snorted. “Not really. You give me way too much credit.”

“I can barely manage a clean Lutz and yours is flawless, and my edges are crap. You have way better skating skills than I do and now you’re with Coach Wilson so it’s going to get even better! Every skater who trains with her gets so much better at their skating skills. If you do that quad sal, the only ones safe are Yuzuru or Nathan.”

Jason smiled. “You’re so sweet, Sho,” he said, and Jun Hwan raised an eyebrow at that. He looked at Brian, who had been distracted by a rink official. He looked back at his training mate _definitely_ flirting with Shoma Uno in surprise. Even weirder, Shoma didn’t seem to blink at the blatant flirting. 

“Oh, of course Jason found someone who speaks Japanese.” Brian shook his head in amusement and Jun Hwan lowered his voice.

“Brian, are they dating?” he whispered, looking at Jason and Shoma. “They’re being super obvious if they are.”

Brian snorted. “Of course not,” he said, then hesitated, looking at the way Jason sat scrunched down with his head on Shoma’s shoulder. “Ah crap.” 

Jun Hwan wasn’t sure what that was about, but Brian looked very unhappy as he walked over to Jason. “Alright, Jason. We’ve got to get going. Also your friend has to get to the press conference,” he reminded him. 

Shoma looked at Jason expectantly and Jun Hwan wondered how it was possible Shoma couldn’t even understand that English, but sure enough, Jason translated for him. When they stood up, Shoma gave Brian and him a polite bow before giving Jason a quick hug and rushing off to his coach. Jason watched him go with a sappy look on his face that made Jun Hwan even more sure that they were dating. 

Brian just grimaced. “Oh boy.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ENTER SHOMA!
> 
> (I am thinking this fic will only be 5 chapters, so do not gear up for it to be very long!)

Jason sighed and pouted as he read Shoma’s message saying he wouldn’t be able to talk to him today. “What are you all dramatic about over there?” Brian asked as they waited for the ice to be resurfaced. 

“Boys,” Jason said, flopping his head back against the carpet. “A boy. The boy. The stupid boy who _doesn’t get it_ ,” he whined. 

Brian hummed. “I kind of wanted to ask you something but it’s not my business. However, you being a little obvious makes it kind of a distraction.”

Jason sat up, frowning. “What’s wrong?”

Brian looked at him. “Shoma Uno.” 

Jason blushed. “Is it about the thing in Montreal? Cause I swear, it’s not what distracted me before the free.”

Brian nodded. “You looked pretty… cozy. Is this something I need to be worried about?”

Jason scoffed. “No, because he’s dumb and doesn’t realize I’ve been blatantly flirting with him for a _year_. He’s so bad with people. Great friend, terrible at reading people. Yuzuru says I have to say, ‘Shoma, I like you, please date me’ for him to get it, but that’s just so scary!”

“It’s not my business and you can tell me to shut up and never talk about it again,” Brian started. “But that’s really not a good idea, Jason. Dating the competition is doomed to be a distraction.”

Jason pouted. “But he’s good for me. He is really encouraging. He’s convinced I’m good enough to compete at his level.”

“You are,” Brian agreed. “You have so much potential. You just have to get out of your head. I didn’t seek you out for no reason. I don’t usually seek skaters. I feel like it’s kind of underhanded to go after another coach’s skater. But your performance on a good day is phenomenal. If I can just get you solid on _one_ quad, you’re looking at scores on his level, because if you land that quad sal, your confidence will be up, and when you’re confident, you skate the way very few people ever can.” 

Jason smiled at Brian. “It really helps that you’re so sure about me.”

“I need to get you sure about yourself,” Brian said firmly. “And dating a competitor is not a good way to get your head straight.”

Jason whined. “But he’s just so handsome! Did you _see_ how big his arms have gotten?! It’s like I woke up one day and realized the cute kid I have known since he was fourteen has grown up and suddenly he’s really hot!” He put his hands on his chest dramatically. “I’m too gay to _not_ flirt with him, Brian.”

Brian snorted and laughed, shaking his head. “And I always thought Yuzuru was the most dramatic person I would ever coach.”

“Yuzuru could use getting laid, cause seriously, he wouldn’t be so uptight if he didn’t think anything that isn’t figure skating is a waste of time,” Jason said and Brian groaned.

“I really don’t want to think about that stuff, come on.”

“It’s why he’s so good! He’s channeling all that frustration into his skating. Do you think he likes boys or girls?” Jason mused. “He flirts with guys a lot but it’s obviously just to get what he wants from them. I’ve seen him lay it on really thick to get pairs skaters to lift him.” He tapped his chin. “Maybe Shoma knows what Yuzuru likes-“

“Okay, ice is done, let’s please never speculate about Yuzuru’s private life ever again,” Brian said, grimacing. “God, I’m so old.”

~

“Guess what!” Shoma said excitedly when Jason answered his video call. 

“What?” Jason asked, already smitten with Shoma’s excited face. He was so dang cute. Like, Shoma’s smile was the prettiest smile Jason had ever seen. 

“I’m going to Canada for a charity thing and we’ll be in Toronto for four days!” He gave a happy laugh. “I can hang out with you!”

Jason gasped. “Yay! Oh my God, that’s amazing. I didn’t think I would see you again for a long time!”

“I know, it will be so fun. I’ll be busy a lot, but not so much I can’t hang out with you some. Itsuki will be there, but he likes you anyways, so it won’t matter,” he said, and Jason snickered. 

Shoma’s brother was hilarious and half the reason Jason got to see so many videos and photos of Shoma. Shoma wasn’t very into that sort of thing, but Itsuki loved embarrassing his big brother. Jason didn’t know the whole deal, but it seemed that after Itsuki finished school, he started sort of being Shoma’s traveling companion. He went with Shoma places and even did some sponsor events with him. It was cool, though. Jason knew what it was like to have your siblings be your best friends, because his family was everything to him. Shoma loved his baby brother and had more fun with him than anybody else.

“Fun! I’m so excited,” Jason said eagerly. He grinned. “Now the important question, are you expecting me to hide that you’re here from Yuzuru so he can’t go all ‘mom friend’ on you?” 

“Yes, please!” Shoma said quickly. “I hate being mean to him, but like you said, it’s like he gets a maternal instinct about me sometimes.”

“He’s used to being the youngest, having a friend younger than him makes him go into big brother mode,” Jason said with a shrug. 

“I guess,” Shoma said. “I’ll probably tell him I’m in town when I get there, but for now I don’t want him planning to take me to a vegetarian restaurant or something to try and make me eat healthier.”

Jason rolled his eyes. “I promise you, I plan on pigging out on junk food the whole time you visit me because nobody else likes the same snacks I do.”

Shoma beamed. “You are terrible for my diet, but amazing for my tummy.”

“Oh please, you don’t need to diet. You’ve clearly been working out more. Your shoulders are so wide now,” Jason said, and Shoma chuckled.

“My trainer makes me do more weights. He knows I will cheat on cardio so he’s making sure I get enough exercise that isn’t skating.” Shoma made a face. “Unlike you and your stupid abs,” he said, and Jason just preened.

“I work hard for these abs. Also, you should really do your cardio, Sho. I’m so out of shape after that ankle injury even after months of skating since then, you don’t want that.” He rolled his eyes. “Maybe I need to diet?”

“You love food too much,” Shoma said and Jason giggled.

“True,” he said, and Shoma smiled at him in a way that made Jason’s butterflies flare up again. It was becoming a serious problem.

~

Jason loved spinning. It felt like flying, which was probably weird since jumping was actually flying. Something about twirling around was just so freeing. He came out of a spin and heard clapping. He smiled when he turned to face Tracy as she skated over. “Oh my God, stop,” he said, rolling his eyes.

“Looking good,” she said proudly. “I actually came to ask why you’ve cancelled training tomrrow and Thursday? You aren’t feeling ill are you?”

“Oh no,” he said, smiling. “Sorry for the short notice, but Shoma’s in Toronto for a charity thing and today he let me know he’s free tomorrow and the day after, so I’m going to hang out with him while I can. He’s not assigned to my next grand prix assignment and I’m not going to make the final, so I probably won’t get a chance to see him again until _maybe_ Four Continents.” He shrugged. “It’s worth losing a little training time.”

She gave him a knowing smirk. “Oh, Shoma, huh?”

He rolled his eyes. “Stop it,” he said, putting a hand over his eyes.

“You’re cute,” she said, reaching out to ruffle his hair. “Have fun with your friend, then.”

“Thanks, I plan on it!”

~

Jason was the first one to the coffee shop he had asked to meet at, but it didn’t take long of his head popping up every time he saw black hair outside the window for it to be the black hair he was looking for. He giggled some because the hair was all he could see of Shoma, but Itsuki’s whole head was visible above the sign on the window. When they walked inside, Jason threw caution to the wind and decided a huge scene was absolutely necessary. “AH! SHOMA-KUN!”

Shoma blushed but stood still, letting Jason rush up to him and wrap him up in a big hug. He hid his face in Jason’s chest, groaning. “Why do you always have to make a huge scene?”

“Because I’m me, duh,” Jason said, laying his cheek against Shoma’s wavy hair, smiling behind him at Itsuki. “Hey, Itsuki-kun!”

Itsuki laughed. “You’re squishing Shoma,” he informed him, and Jason looked down at Shoma, who was holding him around the middle.

“Am I squishing you?” he asked, and Shoma looked up at him with a small smile.

“Only a little.” He broke the hug and rubbed at his cheek. “Everybody is staring now, so this coffee better be as good as you claim.”

“Absolutely delicious,” he said, hooking his elbow with Shoma’s to guide him up to the counter. Shoma read the sign and Jason stepped behind him, shaking him by the shoulders a little. “They have the usual stuff, but then they have one called Jet Fuel that’s like a red eye but with milk.”

“That, I want that,” Shoma said, and Jason rolled his eyes. He figured Shoma would want the strongest thing they had. “With mocha sauce and whipped cream and ask them if they have chocolate sprinkles.”

“Oooorrr, you can order,” Jason encouraged. “Come on, we’ve been working on this.”

Shoma looked mortified, but Jason just shook him again and he groaned. “I order?” he asked the lady, and she raised an eyebrow but nodded.

“Sure, what would you like?” 

Shoma looked at Jason for support and Jason just squeezed his upper arms. “Jet Fuel drink,” he started. “Mocha add in, fluff cream on top, and chocolate…” He frowned. “Piece?” He looked at Jason who beamed.

“Super close!” he said, then looked at the lady. “He means whipped cream and chocolate sprinkles.” He hugged Shoma from behind. “I’m so proud of you,” he said, then beamed at the lady, who watched them like they were crazy people. “I want a caramel latte, the biggest one you have.” He looked back at Itsuki. “What would you like?”

Itsuki, to Shoma’s annoyance, was better at English than he was, so he had no problems. “I want big ice green tea, please, not much sweetness,” he added.

Before Jason could grab his wallet, Shoma had handed the woman his card. “Shomaaaa,” he whined, pouting at him. “I was gonna get that.”

“I’m rich,” Shoma said in the most deadpan voice ever. Jason rolled his eyes. Shoma always did stuff like that. When he explained Hanukah to Shoma last year when Shoma realized Jason was Jewish, he sent Jason a _designer sweater_ as a gift. 

“People are going to think the only reason I’m friends with you is because you buy me stuff,” Jason said as they went back to the table to wait for their drinks. 

Shoma hummed. “Okay, Itsuki can buy you stuff instead,” he said, and Itsuki gave him an offended look. “What? It’s all Dad’s money.”

“I know you make your own money,” Jason argued. “I know what I make and you definitely am in a higher bracket than me, and I’m not exactly broke. Although, my mom had to pitch in for the first year of coaching expenses this year. Brian and Tracy and the rest of the staff are a little more expensive than what I was used to.”

“Those two must be raking it in now,” Itsuki said. “Before long, it’s going to be Shoma versus Cricket Club skaters.”

“Between Orser and Arutyunyan, there’s not a lot of skaters left for anybody else to coach,” Shoma joked. 

Jason smiled sadly. “I felt really bad leaving Kori, but she was so encouraging. Brian talked to her before he talked to me and she told me she knows I can be better with a coach who knows more about men’s skating. I wouldn’t have left her on my own, but Brian asked her if it was okay to offer me the chance, and it isn’t like I could turn down the chance to train with such an amazing coaching team.”

Shoma nodded. “He’s got a good eye. I don’t blame you. Look at all the skaters who have raw talent that he spotted, started coaching, and in a season they were already so much better.” He nudged Jason. “You think I’m joking, but I’ve got to watch out. By Four Continents, you’re gonna be hard to beat.”

Jason laughed and swatted at him. “Maybe not, but I’m definitely getting better. If I hadn’t hurt myself and messed up June and July training, I’d be in a lot better position.” He sighed happily. “I’m really happy training here. Everybody is amazing, but Brian really works hard to adapt to what you need as a skater. He has different approaches with every single skater. And he really cares about giving us the best he can. Every month we meet and he asks for feedback on how he’s helping us reach our goals and what more we want from him or what he could change. And Tracy is a genius at working out what you need mentally to get your head in the game.”

“Yeah, my coach is a lot like that. She’s been my coach all my life, but she really knows what to say to everybody, even new people. She reads people very well,” he explained. He grinned. “I’m still going to steal your spins, though,” he joked. “One day, I’ll convince her to help me learn them.”

Jason giggled and put a hand on his shoulder heavily. “Shoma, I have terrible news,” he said in faux-seriousness. “You’re not flexible enough for my spins.”

Shoma groaned and pouted playfully. “I know. My body just doesn’t bend that way. Yuzuru tried to teach me how to do his layback Ina Bauer once and I threw my back out and I was younger so I should have had more flexibility than I do now.”

“It’s cause you’re short,” Itsuki said, throwing straw paper at his brother. 

“I’m not short, I’m fun-sized,” Shoma countered, and Jason let out a surprised laugh.

“Oh my God, that’s so cute!” he cooed, leaning over to lay his head on Shoma’s shoulder momentarily. “I love it!”

“Fun-sized candy is the worst candy, so there,” Itsuki teased, sticking his tongue out at Shoma.

“Nu-uh, that just means you can eat a bigger variety of them,” Jason argued. “That’s why it’s called ‘fun’.”

“Yeaaahh, now it sounds like you’re saying Shoma’s either edible or sleeps around,” he said, then smirked. “And it’s not the second one-“

“I hate you,” Shoma deadpanned.

“Not my fault you’re a big ‘ol virgin.” Itsuki frowned. “Or a tiny ‘ol virgin-“

“Oh my God, stop!” Shoma cried, blushing. “Itsuki, we’re in public!”

Itsuki cackled. “It’s unlikely anybody but us three speak Japanese in here!”

“It’s a major city, there’s probably tons of people who speak Japanese!” Shoma argued. 

Jason nodded. “Probably so,” he confirmed, and Shoma gestured to him as he glared at Itsuki. 

Itsuki just wagged his eyebrows. “Maybe a hot girl will hear and offer to fix your problem-“

“I will kill you,” Shoma said simply. 

Jason snickered and interrupted. “Alright, who wants to go sight-seeing?”

Shoma smirked evilly suddenly. “Oh hey, let’s go to that big tower you talked about and hope Itsuki doesn’t have a terrible, tragic accident and fall off it.”

“You’re so mean to your sweet baby brother,” Jason said, shoving him playfully.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lots of cute fluffy times! 
> 
> As you see, I already know this is 5 chapters and an epilogue. It is not long. Expect one chapter per day, because I have no work today so I can finish the last few chapters!

After sight-seeing, Itsuki went back to the hotel, and Shoma went to Jason’s house. The first thing they did when they arrived, even after a huge lunch, was dig into Jason’s snacks. “Alright, this should be enough for between now and dinner,” Jason said, flopping onto the bed with a giant armful of snacks. He dumped them and Shoma lay on his stomach and grabbed the first thing and opened it.

“This is the life,” Shoma sighed, taking a giant bite of a chocolate bar. “Mmmmm,” he moaned happily. 

“Ha, snacks?” Jason asked, blushing at that moan. Shoma was on his bed and moaning, it was hard not to think about other things. 

“Snacks, you, and no responsibilities,” he said, and then opened his eyes and smiled sheepishly. “That sounded a little weird, but it’s true. You always make me feel comfortable. You don’t expect much from me.”

“Cause I like you how you are,” Jason said, laying on his stomach on the other side of the snack pile, looking at Shoma with a warm smile. “Snacks with Shoma, what more could I want?”

Shoma blushed and pressed his face into the covers. “Your shameless honesty always make me shy,” he complained. 

“Oh, Sho, if you want shameless honesty, we have to talk about those shoulders,” he said, looking at Shoma’s arms. “Seriously, I can’t get over them! When I grabbed you and shook you I was like ‘holy crap, he’s so broad shouldered suddenly!’ because you’re like, really filling out. It’s distracting!”

Shoma blushed and rolled his eyes. “Thanks?”

“Your shoulders are better than my abs,” he said, and Shoma laughed.

“The only person with better abs than you is Javi, so no, they’re not,” he defended, taking another bite of his chocolate. “Mmmm, chocollaaattteee,” he groaned, eyes shut as he savored the taste. “My coach is so mean. She won’t let me eat nearly enough candy anymore. She said I’ll get fat.”

Jason giggled. “Not everybody can be Yuzuru’s scrawny butt.”

“I have internal organs that need space,” Shoma said flatly and Jason laughed at him. 

“Yeah, he had his taken out, he doesn’t eat, he plugs himself up every night to recharge,” Jason joked. “That’s why he thinks wanting a boyfriend is stupid, he has no clue what butterflies in your tummy feels like.”

Shoma looked at him curiously. “You want a boyfriend?” he asked, and Jason blushed and looked down at the snacks. “It’s fine, you know? I don’t care about stuff like that.”

Jason nodded bashfully. “Yeah. I haven’t dated anybody in a long time. It would be nice, even if I didn’t get to see him much. You know, cause I’m so busy,” he said quickly. 

“I know how that is,” Shoma said, blushing as he looked away. “I’ve never dated anybody ever. I’m always flying somewhere else, or doing something for my sponsors, or training, or doing charity things. I’ve never had time. And everybody I meet is another figure skater and looks at me like a little kid.”

“Not everybody looks at you like a little kid,” Jason said encouragingly. “A lot of these kids are teenagers now, they’re the little kids.”

Shoma smiled sadly. “You think?”

“Shoma, I just said you’ve filled out with sexy shoulders, and you have a mirror, surely you can see how you’ve grown into a really handsome man. You’re just ‘fun-sized’, that’s all that sets you apart from someone like Javi,” he said firmly. 

Shoma’s face was bright pink and he grabbed another candy bar. “You think, I’m handsome?” he asked bashfully.

Jason rolled his eyes. “I’m gay as hell, of course I think you’re handsome.”

Shoma laughed at his phrasing and smiled a bright, beautiful smile. “Thanks?” he giggled. He sat up on his knees. “Do you know my mom thinks you’re cute?” he asked, and Jason gasped in surprise.

“No!”

“Oh yeah,” Shoma said. “You got your hair cut and she saw you and went on and on about how my ‘cute friend got even more handsome’,” he said, and Jason preened, running a hand through his hair when he sat up.

“I was really scared about cutting my hair for the first time since I was a little kid, but as soon as she blew it dry, I was like ‘holy crap, I look so different’ and I love it,” Jason said, smiling as he scrunched his shoulders up. “Yuzuru was jealous, because he says his hair is always terrible and it’s not fair mine looks really good now.”

“Yuzuru’s hair is weird,” Shoma agreed. “It’s like it’s alive. It sticks up and then it flattens to his face, and sometimes it’s like he was electrocuted but it’s straight, so it shouldn’t stand up that way.”

“Yeah, he should really invest in good gel and keep it slicked back,” Jason agreed. He shuffled to face Shoma, narrowing his eyes. “I want to ask you something very serious.”

Shoma tilted his head. “Okay?”

“Do you dye your hair other than the highlights?” Jason asked. “Because sometimes it looks dark brown and then the next time I see you, it’s black.”

Shoma grinned. “Maaaaybe,” he teased and Jason pouted at him, making his smile soften. “Yeah, my hair is actually kind of a dark, reddish brown. But I think black looks better with my costumes. And because most people I know have black hair, not brown hair. It’s kind of weird, Itsuki has dark brown hair, too. Sometimes he dyes it black but sometimes he lets it go. I do it, too. And the ugly highlights were his fault,” he said, blushing. “I fell asleep and he told them I wanted highlights, and I woke up with them,” he said and Jason barked out a surprised laugh.

“How do you sleep through having your hair dyed?!” he asked, falling over onto the bed, laughing his ass off. “Oh Shoma.”

“You know how I am! I can sleep anywhere!” Shoma defended, shoving him playfully. 

“I know, but that’s a whole new level of wow,” he said, smiling up at Shoma. “You’re adorable.”

Shoma grabbed one of the pillows and covered his face with it. “Stop laughing at meeeee,” he whined, and Jason couldn’t help laughing even more. “No, stop it. No more laughing!”

“You’re making it worse!” Jason complained, pushing the pillow away, only to have another one stacked on his face. “What are you doing, trying to smother me?”

“No, if I stack enough I won’t be able to hear you anymore!” Shoma said, and Jason just laughed even harder. 

~

After Jason survived Shoma’s attempts to kill him, they ate all the rest of the snacks, and then decided to order a pizza. “PJ Pizza Party!” Jason cheered loudly, and Shoma snorted audibly from the closet.

“Jason, you’re so much bigger than me. I’m not going to fit in any of these clothes!” he complained. 

“Get something with a string, it’ll be fine,” he said as he finished ordering the pizza online. “Do you want chicken bites with the pizza?” he called.

“Of course I want chicken bites, they’re like chicken nuggets, and chicken nuggets are my favorite food!” Shoma called, sounding offended Jason even had to ask. 

Jason finished placing the order and cheered. “Yay! It will be here in the next forty-five minutes.”

Shoma finally came out of Jason’s closet, and Jason’s heart clenched painfully at Shoma in one of his Bears teeshirts with a pair of sweatpants he had rolled up hanging low on his hips. “Yay pizza!” Shoma said excitedly. “Now the most important question,” he said, looking at him carefully. “Do you have soda?”

“Yep!” Jason danced to the refrigerator and opened it dramatically. “All the sugary, carbonated goodness you could hope for. I’ve got Coke, I’ve got orange soda, I’ve got Ramune, I’ve got diet Pepsi because it just tastes better than regular pepsi, and I also have just soda soda, like carbonated water.”

“Ew,” Shoma said, then slid across the tiles with his socks. “My coach will be so mad if she finds out how much I’m eating with you,” he said, smiling at Jason as he reached in and grabbed a can of Coke. 

“It’s my evil plan,” Jason said dramatically. “Fatten up the competition one by one. I’m already working on everybody I train with, Yuzuru’s the biggest problem since he only eats what his mom cooks for him. I’m going to have to be sneaky about that one.”

Shoma laughed at him. “You’re silly,” he said, then slid across the floor like he was skating once again as he grabbed a cup from the counter to pour his drink into. “Want to watch a movie or something? It’s hard to talk when you’re eating.”

“Sure!” Jason said. “Lucky for you, I already have the subtitles set up on my Netflix so I can practice reading. It’s really hard to read the Japanese and hear the English because I have to mentally translate it into spoken Japanese while I’m reading, but it’s working so far. I don’t want to keep being terrible at spelling.”

Shoma jumped onto the couch, folding his legs under him. “Cool. What do you want to watch?” he asked as he grabbed the remote. 

“Nothing scary. I’m not good with horror movies,” Jason said, coming to join him with his own drink. “And nothing too sad, I don’t want to be sad, you’re here and I’m happy.”

Shoma smiled at him. “I’m happy to be here, too,” he said, leaning forward as he started scrolling. 

Jason looked at the section he picked and chuckled. “Romances?” he asked, and Shoma glared at him warningly.

“I love romance movies,” he said, and Jason just smiled and pretended to zip his lips. Shoma stopped on _Beauty and the Beast_ and looked at Jason.

Jason smiled. “You like _Beauty and the Beast_?!” he asked and Shoma blushed but nodded.

“I like love stories and I like Disney movies,” he defended.

Jason groaned. Shoma was too cute sometimes. “If you pick this one, know that I will absolutely sing every song,” he warned.

Shoma laughed. “Maybe not,” he said, scrolling on. 

“Oooh, stop! This one is good,” Jason said, pointing to the screen. “I used to watch it with my mom any time it was on TV. It’s super funny,” he added.

Shoma smiled. “Okay, I’ve never heard of it, but I’ll try it.” 

“Oh!” Jason jumped up. “I have to show you my cute new pajamas!” He rushed to his bedroom to change before the movie really got going. When he was changed and ran back out, he struck a pose and Shoma laughed loudly, falling over on the couch.

“A panda onesie?!” he asked, sitting back up. “I love it!” Jason flopped onto the couch with him and Shoma petted his arm, smiling at how soft it was.

“Okay, movie time!” he said, and Shoma settled into his side, laying his head on his soft, fuzzy shoulder, making Jason feel all soft and fuzzy on the inside. 

By the time the pizza arrived, Shoma was asking Jason culture things. “So prom, it’s like a big party where kids dance?”

Jason nodded, eating a chicken bite. “It’s kind of like the banquet after a competition. People dress way more fancy, they were tuxedos and ball gowns instead of cocktail dresses and suits, but there’s no drinking because everybody is underage and it’s a school event, and our prom didn’t have food. But it’s like a thing to go to dinner before the prom, either with your date or with a group of friends.”

Shoma hummed. “Did you go to prom?”

Jason nodded. “Yeah, I didn’t have a date, but I went with my friends. Can you imagine me turning down a _dance_?” he asked with a wink.

“And all these kids have cars? Is that normal? For teenagers to have cars?” he asked.

Jason shrugged. “Depends where you live. I was in Chicago when I was in high school so everybody took the bus or rode their bike in the suburbs where we lived. But it’s a ‘thing’ to celebrate your sixteenth birthday and rich kids get cars for it.”

“Huh.” Shoma tapped his chin. “I can drive, but I don’t have a car. Do you have a car?”

Jason nodded. “Yeah, when I lived in Colorado, there wasn’t really enough public transportation to get around in that town. And I drove here from Colorado when I moved here. It took like sixteen hours.” He groaned. “Never again.”

“And why are they mean to the smart kids?” Shoma asked. “I mean, they’re kind of dorks so I get it a little bit, but being in the smarter class in Japan is kind of a ‘you’re better than the other kids’ thing, because you’re smart.”

“It’s like a stereotype. The hot kids don’t have to be smart. So the nerds like that, even if they aren’t ugly, they’re ‘weird’,” Jason said. “I didn’t really get bullied in high school, but a lot of people didn’t want to sit with me at lunch or be my friend. I was the weird girly kid that missed school a lot since I was traveling to skate.”

Shoma looked surprised. “But why? You’re handsome and friendly. You weren’t popular?”

Jason scoffed. “I’m gay, Jewish, my best friend was my mom, and I didn’t get to hang out after school and stuff because that’s when I trained. It wasn’t as bad as it could be. I could’ve been seriously bullied.”

“I would have been friends with you in high school,” Shoma said and Jason smiled brightly. “Also, you have pizza sauce on your lips.”

“Oh no,” Jason said, wiping at his mouth. “That’s embarrassing.”

“Eh, I fall asleep in public, I’m used to being embarrassed.” Shoma gave him a teasing smile and Jason just swatted at him playfully. 

After the pizza was gone and they were both officially stuffed and lazy, they leaned against each other, supporting each other’s weight as they continued watching the movie. “It’s sad people are so mean to her,” Jason murmured, and Shoma hummed his agreement. 

“It’s kinda weird her teacher likes here even though he thinks she’s seventeen,” Shoma said, and Jason chuckled tiredly.

“Yeah, I guess when I was younger I didn’t realize how creepy that is. Definitely creepy. But he’s hot,” he added and Shoma snickered.

“He has pretty eyes,” he agreed, and Jason hated the surge of hope that gave him when he knew it was stupid. After a long time, Shoma spoke again. “At least if a pretty lady like her is twenty-five and hasn’t ever kissed anybody, I’m not that much of a loser.”

Jason tutted. “You are not a loser,” he said, laying his head on top of Shoma’s. “Nobody has to date by some certain age.”

“You’ve dated people,” Shoma pointed out.

“Yeah but it’s not like I’ve ever dated somebody with some crazy romance,” he explained. “I’ve had three boyfriends. None of them lasted more than six months. None of them were the love of my life, since, you know, it never lasted that long.”

Shoma snorted. “ _Itsuki_ has a girlfriend, and I have never dated anybody.” He groaned. “I don’t want to know either way, but if he has sex before I do, I’ll have to kill myself.”

“I mean, you could,” Jason said. “You’re hot. You could get somebody to sleep with you pretty easily, I’d bet.”

“I’m not Yuzuru, but I’m not exactly anonymous,” he pointed out. “And I’m not good at talking to people. You’re like the only person I talk to every day. I have other friends and we talk, but only because, like you, I met them skating and we just kept in touch.”

Jason snickered. “Could be worse. Yuzuru thinks dating and relationships are a waste of time because ‘it isn’t related to skating’,” he said, and Shoma snorted.

“He’s so good because he channels all that sexual frustration into training,” Shoma mumbled and Jason laughed.

“That’s exactly what I said.” He giggled softly. “We should get him laid.”

“Ew, no,” Shoma said with a scrunched up nose. “I don’t want to think about Yuzuru having sex.”

Jason snickered. “He would probably try to give a GOE,” he said and Shoma laughed, laying his head on Jason’s shoulder more fully. Jason knew the movie was coming to an end so he nudged Shoma gently. “Are we having a sleepover or do you need to go back to your hotel tonight?”

Shoma shook his head. “I can stay here if that’s okay. So I can spend more time with you.” Jason’s heart leapt and he sighed. “So what’s this part?” Shoma asked. “King and queen? Of what?”

“Of the prom,” Jason said. “It’s like, basically voting people the most popular kids in the senior class. So she went from a dork to the most popular girl in school.”

“Oh.” Shoma nodded. “It’s weird she’s happy that a teenager wants her,” he added. “These people are all freaky.”

Jason chuckled and shifted to put his arm around Shoma, leaning their heads together. “Watching this movie with you is way weirder than watching it with my mom.”

When the prom king asked the geek to dance, Shoma stiffened some. “Oh no. This won’t be good, will it?” he asked, and Jason smiled sadly. When it was confirmed that it was all a mean trick, Shoma gasped. “Oh no, that’s so mean! She’s really pretty and they tricked her.”

“Yeah, kids are mean,” Jason said. 

When the woman in the movie started telling her story, they stopped talking, and Shoma seemed to _snuggle_ into Jason’s chest, making him smile brightly. When she stood there, waiting for her man to come kiss her, Jason felt Shoma hold his breath. As the clock ticked down, he felt Shoma tense a little, and when it ran out, he gasped. “Nooo, that’s so sad,” he said and Jason hugged him into his side a little bit.

“Just wait,” he whispered, and sure enough, when the guy showed up after all, Shoma sat up a little bit, and Jason looked to see a big smile on his face. When the guy kissed her, Shoma sighed and Jason bit his lip to keep from laughing. “You really do love romances, huh?” he murmured and Shoma elbowed him lightly. 

“I just love happy stuff. Sad romances suck. Happy endings all the way,” he said. When the movie ended, Shoma sat up, a big smile on his face. “You were right, that was funny and romantic. Good pick even if it was kinda weird.” Shoma yawned really big and Jason rolled his eyes.

“Come on, sleepy. Let’s clean up and then go to bed. You look beat.”

“I’m exhausted,” Shoma said, standing up to help Jason clean up the pizza boxes and cups.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonus points (that don't count towards anything) if you know what movie that is! Hint: It's American and probably you need to be old like me to have seen it, so if you are under 20 it is not likely you know it, jajaja.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SHOMA'S POV THIS TIME!
> 
> You'll like it <3

Shoma couldn’t sleep. He had fully expected Jason to give him a pillow and blanket to sleep on the couch, but instead, Jason just asked what side of the bed he preferred, and now Shoma was lying stiff as a board beside Jason, who seemed to be sleeping less than a foot away from Shoma. 

The thing was, Shoma had kind of always had a crush on Jason. He was so nice to Shoma when Shoma was younger, and it was hard not to get a little breathless when he smiled. When Shoma was fourteen, Jason had been seventeen and one of the best skaters in the world in Juniors. Shoma had been so amazed that someone so good could be so nice to a boy like him. Even though Shoma was practically a kid and Jason was almost an adult, he would run around playing with Shoma during warm-ups until their coaches got mad. They couldn’t even talk, but they still had fun being around each other. Shoma was amazed that all these years later, they were still good friends, and even more, they could talk for hours because Jason learned Japanese in the last few years. 

Getting to know him more personally only made Shoma’s crush worse. He was so kind, and sweet, and funny, and most of all, he didn’t mind that Shoma wasn’t that outgoing. Most people got tired of Shoma being so boring but Jason seemed to genuinely think it was fine to be however you are because everybody is different. 

Jason had always been cute in a kind of ‘sweet’ way, but this past summer, when Jason cut his hair, Shoma had nearly had a heart attack. He always liked his ponytail, but when Itsuki showed him the pictures, Shoma was stunned at how Jason had gone from cute to breathtakingly gorgeous. It was crazy what difference just a haircut made. He looked mature and handsome and so hot that Shoma had nearly fainted when he first saw Jason’s more sensual short program this year. 

If he had to go take a cold shower after closing Youtube, nobody had to know about that.

And now, here he was, laying in Jason’s _bed_ , with that stupid, hot haircut right beside him, after snuggling together while watching a romantic comedy. It felt like a date. A lot like a date. He had never been on a date, but he could imagine that a quiet date night like people who had been dating a while would have. 

Only maybe there would have been goodnight kisses… or something else.

Shoma grumbled quietly and pulled the covers over his head, trying to stop his brain from going crazy. 

“Sho?” Shoma stilled immediately. Jason’s voice sounded sleepy and he didn’t mean to wake him up. “You okay?” he asked, and Shoma almost squeaked when an arm settled over his middle and Jason’s warm body shuffled over until it was pressed against his side. “Shoma?” Shoma tugged the covers down to show his eyes and Jason smiled at him. “Hi.” He hugged Shoma to him a little bit. “Can’t sleep?”

Shoma sighed. “I didn’t mean to wake you up,” he said and Jason just shushed him, rubbing his side gently, which only drove Shoma more crazy.

“What’s wrong?” Jason asked.

Shoma’s brain decided to go entirely offline, and he stared up at the ceiling and said, “Will you kiss me?” Instantly Shoma slapped a hand over his mouth, shocked at himself, and he just groaned and closed his eyes, tugging the covers back up over his head. That was it. He would have to just end it all now and throw himself off the balcony.

Jason stilled and Shoma could feel him lift up on his elbow. “Sho?”

“Never mind please pretend you didn’t hear that,” Shoma begged, voice muffled by the covers.

“Don’t be embarrassed,” Jason said gently. “I’m not mad or anything. I just feel confused. Why do you want me to kiss you?”

Shoma whimpered. “Because I’m stupid and say things without thinking it through-“

“Shoma,” Jason chastised and he groaned.

“Because I- I want to know what it’s like. And I trust you. And you’re special to me,” Shoma practically whispered. “And you’re really handsome,” he did whisper. 

He felt and heard Jason’s breath hitch and he swallowed hard, clenching the covers tighter as he held them over his head. He had totally ruined it. Everything. This was it, Jason was going to kick him out of his apartment and never talk to him again. His friendship was over and it was his fault. The end had come all because he was a dumbass. 

When Jason spoke, however, he nearly died. “Well. I can’t kiss you if you’re hiding under there.”

Shoma lowered the covers slowly, eyes wide as he looked up at Jason. “What?” he asked in confusion, but Jason just smiled down at him with sleep-soft eyes. When he didn’t speak again, Shoma started to ask him what he meant, but before he could, Jason slid his hand that was under the covers up to Shoma’s chest, resting it on the curve of his neck and collar bone as he leaned in. Shoma’s breath caught in his throat just before Jason closed his eyes and pressed his lips to Shoma’s. 

Shoma’s eyes fluttered shut as Jason moved his lips, and it was all he could do to not freak out. His heart was pounding and his foot kept twitching for some weird reason, but all he wanted to focus on was the feeling of Jason kissing him. He tried doing the same things Jason was, and Jason sighed softly against his lips. Shoma felt a rush of joy and his lips tingled pleasantly as they kissed. It stayed mostly innocent, no tongue or anything involved, but he did feel the slick, wet feeling of Jason’s mouth when he gently pulled at Shoma’s bottom lip with his lips. 

When they finally stopped kissing with a series of soft, gentle pecks, Jason pulled back far enough to look down at him, his thumb tracing Shoma’s jaw. “How was it?” he asked with a nervous looking smile.

Shoma just sighed and relaxed against the pillow beneath him. “Wow,” he said, and Jason’s smile widened. 

“Wow, huh?” Shoma blushed but nodded. Jason traced his cheekbone and then shuffled closer, laying his head on Shoma’s pillow so their foreheads were almost touching. “Wow’s good enough for me.”

Shoma was overcome with shyness and he just rolled into Jason’s chest, ducking down so he could hide his face against his ridiculous panda onesie. He curled his hand around Jason’s upper arm and stayed there. Jason, to his relief, just shifted so that they were able to relax into the position without having to cling to each other. “I just had my first kiss with someone in a _panda onesie_ ,” he said, voice muffled by the fuzzy material, and Jason giggled softly into his hair. 

“At least that’s an interesting story?”

Shoma just grinned, even though Jason couldn’t see it and closed his eyes, fighting the urge to kick his feet like an excited child over the feelings he was experiencing just now. He had no idea how he was supposed to fall asleep with this giddiness, but the warmth of Jason and the faint taste of him on his lips made it worth it all.

~

When Shoma woke up, he wondered for a split second why the hell a panda’s head was on his chest before his brain caught up and he realized it was the hood of Jason’s dumb pajamas. He remembered kissing said panda last night and he slapped a hand over his face. He had seriously kissed his friend in a _panda suit_. That was something he was pretty sure nobody could ever know. 

He had been on the internet. He knew what they would think he was if he told anybody he’d kissed a guy in a panda suit. 

Shoma blushed at the thought and just looked down at Jason, who had somehow shifted in the night and was curled up against Shoma’s side, one leg wrapped around Shoma’s, using Shoma’s chest as a pillow. He carefully wrapped his arm around Jason’s shoulders and fought the wave of butterflies that hit him without warning. He was snuggling in bed with Jason. They kissed last night and he was cuddling him in his bed. They practically had a date and then kissed and now they were curled up together the next morning. Shoma wasn’t sure what to do with all that information, but he loved it.

Sadly, his bladder wouldn’t let him enjoy it for too long, so he gently wiggled his way out from under Jason. Jason grumbled unhappily as Shoma got out of the bed, but he didn’t seem to be awake. He went to the bathroom and decided to go ahead and shower and get ready for the day while he was in there. It felt weird to get out of the shower smelling like Jason, and he didn’t have any clean clothes so he had to leave in just a towel and creep to Jason’s closet, but overall, it wasn’t a bad morning. 

When he came out of the closet in another pair of borrowed sweatpants, planning to just put on the same shirt he had worn yesterday, he saw Jason was awake, sitting up and looking around sleepily. “Oh, there you are.” Jason smiled at him and Shoma’s breath hitched. It was like watching a sunrise. He had pushed the hat of the onesie off his head, so his curls were sticking up in some places. “I kinda worried maybe you had freaked out and left after…” Jason looked down at his lap, cheeks pink.

Shoma blushed but cleared his throat. “N-no. Just. Woke up.” He shrugged even though Jason wasn’t looking at him. “Are you… okay?” Shoma asked, looking at Jason closely.

Jason gave a strangled laugh. “Um, not to freak you out this time, but you’re kind of half-naked in my bedroom and I’m very gay and we kissed last night, so I’m trying not to stare at you and give myself a heart attack.” 

Shoma looked down at his naked torso and squeaked a bit. “Oh crap, I didn’t even- Uh.” He rushed to grab the clothes he folded up and left on the table yesterday and pull on his long-sleeve shirt. “Sorry, that’s totally weird, walking around half-naked in someone else’s room. Oh my God, I’m so weird.” When he was dressed he walked over to the bed and awkwardly climbed onto it to sit on his knees. “I’m sorry.”

“You don’t have to apologize,” Jason said, finally looking up at him, looking relieved that he was clothed now. “I’m just really sorry I was _looking_ ,” he said, stressing that word. “But you’re very attractive and I can’t help that I like that.”

Shoma ducked his head, smiling bashfully. “You really think I’m attractive even though I’m so small?”

“You’re just small, that doesn’t mean you don’t still have broad shoulders and a narrow waist and defined arms,” Jason said. “You’re just like a smaller version of like the ideal male body. I’m not really into feminine body shapes, so yours is like… perfect,” he said, and when Shoma met his eyes Jason was bright pink. 

“Yeah, well, now you know how I feel when you post vacation photos of you swimming,” he admitted, feeling a little bit brave. “Your abs are ridiculous. Dressed, you don’t look like you would have that kind of lean muscle under your clothes.”

Jason smiled a bit brighter, though he looked really nervous, but excited nervous. “Shoma do you like boys?” he asked in barely more than a whisper.

Shoma shrugged. “I don’t really like many people at all, but I-“ He hesitated but then pushed on, deciding to just go for it. “I like you, Jason.”

Jason’s smile was blinding and absolutely breathtaking. “You do realize I’ve been flirting with you for the past year, right?” he teased, and Shoma’s jaw dropped.

“What?!”

“Oh my God, yes!” Jason groaned, rolling his eyes. “Seriously, you’re so dense sometimes! Yuzuru said I have to just say, ‘Shoma, I like you, will you date me?’ to get you to understand, but that’s so scary when you don’t have anything to say the answer will be a yes.”

Shoma groaned. “I’m sorry I don’t read people well,” he said, sighing. “Yuzuru’s right. I would never have got it if I hadn’t had that weird mental lapse and asked you to kiss me and you didn’t freak out but kissed me instead.”

“I always want to kiss you,” Jason confessed, and Shoma beamed. 

“Really?” he asked, and Jason nodded. “Sooo, if I kissed you right now, it would be okay?”

Jason hesitated. “Um, maybe let me brush my teeth first?” he suggested and Shoma laughed.

“Okay, I guess that makes sense.”

Jason giggled and scrambled out from under the covers. “I’ll be right back,” he said, sneaking a kiss to Shoma’s cheek as he danced his way to the bathroom. Shoma just flopped back onto the bed with a huge smile. 

Jason was going to kiss him again and he could barely contain himself.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I cannot remember if I posted the last chapter this morning or last night, so whatever, HAVE ANOTHER! All of this is finished so it is not like there is a reason to wait.

Jason was on cloud nine all day. After he brushed his teeth, he had kissed Shoma. After he got ready to go out, they kissed again before leaving the apartment. When they got to Shoma’s hotel so he could dress to go out, they kissed at the door before Shoma went inside to change. Once he was dressed, he tugged Jason inside to kiss a bit more enthusiastically without anybody in the hallway seeing them. 

By the time they got to breakfast, Jason had lost count of how many times he and Shoma had kissed. 

After they ate, being ridiculous and feeding each other stuff, they went shopping and just walked around holding hands the whole time. Jason was a little surprised that Shoma didn’t care, but Shoma said nobody would be stalking them to take photos of them holding hands, so it didn’t matter. He wasn’t embarrassed to be holding hands with a hot guy like Jason (Shoma’s words) and Jason was just beyond smitten with that. 

However, the awkwardness inevitably hit when the most unexpected thing happened: they ran into Yuzuru. 

Though Jason did live in the same area as the rink, as did most of the skaters, it wasn’t really that common to see each other outside of the rink. He had absolutely no reason to expect he would see Yuzuru at an electronics store where they had stopped for Shoma to buy some headphones since he hadn’t been able to find his that morning. But sure enough, he was looking at a display with Shoma’s fingers tangled with his when he lifted his head and, on the other side of the table, was a wide-eyed Yuzuru, looking at the two of them in surprise.

“Yuzuru!” he said in surprise, laughing awkwardly as Shoma snapped his head up, eyes wide. “What a surprise.”

“Shoma-kun? Why are you here?” Yuzuru asked in confusion. “In Canada,” he added pointedly. 

“I… had some charity stuff to do,” Shoma said, looking at Jason with panicked eyes. “I didn’t bother telling you I would be around because I didn’t know I would have any free time, and when I did, I didn’t want to bother you on such short notice just to hang out. But Jason didn’t have training so we decided to- to-“

“Are you on a _date_?” Yuzuru asked in surprise, eyes going back to their hands. 

“I- um- we-“ Shoma groaned. “Yeah, sort of,” he said, and Jason smiled warmly. He hadn’t been sure it _was_ a date. 

“Wow, you actually told him you liked him?” he asked Jason, looking amused.

Jason blushed but leaned into Shoma’s side some. “Actually, Shoma did,” he said, smiling as he leaned their heads together, even if he had to crouch some to do so. “So, what are you up to?” he asked.

“Just buying some stuff,” Yuzuru said. “Actually my mom is waiting for me, so I’m gonna go,” he said, then smirked and winked at them. “Enjoy your daaaate. And don’t you dare think I’m not telling everybody at the rink you finally made a move,” he threatened, and Jason rolled his eyes.

“I would expect no less from someone so nosey,” he teased, and Yuzuru laughed as he turned to leave. 

Shoma looked surprised. “You’re not worried about that? Him telling _everybody_?”

Jason smiled sweetly. “Nah. Most of them noticed I had a huge crush on you. You’re kind of the only one who didn’t. Jun Hwan thought we were dating when he saw us at Skate Canada, even.” He hesitated. “Does it bother you? I can make him stop if it does.”

Shoma seemed to think for a while and then shrugged. “Nah. Everybody’s smart enough to know better than to say anything in public. The JSF can ruin careers, we all know this.”

Jason beamed. “Look at you, not being afraid of people knowing you like a guy.” He wrapped his arms around Shoma’s shoulders loosely, smiling down at him. “You’re really brave and cool.”

Shoma just smirked, leaning in flirtatiously. “I’m on a date with one of the hottest guys in the field. It will only make me seem cooler.” He rested his hands on Jason’s hips, looking up into his eyes. “You’re the one that people will know is dating the most awkward skater in the field.”

Jason giggled, rolling his eyes. “You’re so cute.” He looked around quickly to be sure nobody was looking and then pressed a quick kiss to Shoma’s forehead. “I’m so happy you like me, Sho.”

“I’m happy I lost my damn mind and asked for a kiss, or I would have never wised up and realized you like me.”

~

Though it was way too early to do anything more, after they had dinner with Itsuki, he went to the pool, leaving his and Shoma’s room free for Shoma to drag Jason inside and make out with him. Jason was a little surprised that, for someone who had never kissed someone until the night before, Shoma was a very enthusiastic learner. He wasn’t a bad kisser, either. Jason could tell he was inexperienced, but he was getting way better really fast.

“You sure learn this faster than you do choreography,” Jason panted between kisses. 

Shoma groaned. “Shut up,” he said embarrassedly as he rolled onto his back, pulling Jason on top of him. Jason did what he asked and kissed him deeply, his tongue dancing with Shoma’s in a way that made them both moan. Jason kissed his jaw and then down his throat, and Shoma gasped, throwing his head back to give him more room. “Jason!” he moaned, tightening his hold on the back of Jason’s shirt. 

Jason groaned, loving how responsive Shoma was. “You’re so, so hot.”

Shoma snuck a hand up under his shirt and Jason gasped against his neck when he felt cool fingers tracing his abs. “Mmmm,” Shoma moaned. “Your abs drive me crazy.” When Jason shifted back some so he could give Shoma more access, he accidently pressed his thigh between Shoma’s legs, and Shoma whimpered. They both froze, and Jason blinked down at Shoma, fully aware that the firm thing he felt against his leg was _not_ Shoma’s phone in his pocket. 

Jason hesitated. “We should- we should probably stop,” he panted, and Shoma looked unhappy with that.

“Or, not?” he suggested, but Jason smiled gently. It was visible in Shoma’s eyes how overwhelmed and nervous he was, no matter how turned on he was. 

Jason kissed him gently, the sweetest little kiss. “Sho, we don’t want to move too fast. It’s only been a day since our first kiss.”

Shoma pouted. “But I may not see you for _months_ ,” he argued, though Jason could see relief behind his frustration in those big, beautiful brown eyes. 

Jason kissed him on the tip of his nose, making him scrunch up his face. “I know. But we can talk more about our relationship. We can decide if we want this to be something serious. We can video chat… alone,” he whispered, and Shoma’s eyes widened a bit at the implication. “There’s tons of stuff we can do for the next few months before we see each other again” He pecked his lips again, because those chapped lips were weirdly addicting. He’d never wanted to kiss someone with dry lips before, but he figured it was just cause he was _Shoma_. “I care about you. For real,” he added. “I don’t want to mess up something this important. You’ve been someone I care about a lot for a long time.”

Shoma sighed but smiled and nodded. “We kind of grew up together. I feel like that matters. I don’t want to ruin such a long friendship but I want more.”

“Exactly,” Jason said. He moved from where Shoma had tugged him on top of him and lay beside him instead. “I want to be your boyfriend,” he said boldly, and Shoma beamed.

“I want you to be my boyfriend, too.” He tucked his head into the curve of Jason’s shoulder and smiled bashfully. “Is it okay to ask you to stay with me though?”

Jason kissed his forehead. “Yeah. But what about Itsuki?”

“Eh, good incentive to not get to handsy with you,” Shoma said, winking. “A little brother in the other bed kills any sexual desire even with a hot guy in my bed with me.”

Jason laughed, making a face. “Ew, I guess so.” He cuddled Shoma closer, sighing happily. “Snuggling with my boyfriend. Great way to spend our last night together.”

Shoma made a soft sound of sadness but just hugged him closer. “Hold me?” he whispered, and Jason did exactly what he asked. 

~

After a somewhat emotional goodbye, Jason was a little down when he got to the rink early for practice the next morning. He kept looking at the photos on his phone and sighing. He missed Shoma already. When he came across the one he took of him in his panda onesie and Shoma laying on the couch behind him, laughing his ass off at Jason while he took a selfie of them with the hood on, he bit his lip and decided to post it.

_Got to hang out with a friend I rarely get to see this week! Lots of pizza and soda to make our coaches mad at us makes for the perfect hang out! (PS, he’s laughing but he totally was jealous of my Panda PJs)_

He put his phone away and started warming up, skating laps of the ice to get his legs ready. He was just doing a few lazy spins to get used to the ice when the door open and he heard some others arrive. “Oh my God, Shoma was in town and you didn’t tell me?” Evgenia called, and he looked over at the door to see her pouting at him with her phone in her hand. “You know I love Shoma!”

“Yeah, he my teammate and they do not told me either,” Yuzuru said on his way past to go to the locker room and change. 

“So was I right about what it looked like you two were at Skate Canada?” Jun Hwan asked, already dressed and wearing his skates. “You know, ‘close’?” he asked, winking at him.

Jason blushed and bit his lip. “Maaaaybe,” he sing-songed, doing a little spin.

“Uh-oh, what was that maybe?” Tracy asked as she came in front the other side of the rink, coffee in one hand, skates in the other. “Also, we’ve got a friend coming in for stroking practice this morning!” she said excitedly. 

The door she came through opened again, and Evgenia perked up excitedly when she saw who it was. “Javi!” She danced over to hug him, and Jason beamed. Everybody loved Javi, but Evgenia treated him almost like a big brother. “You are working on Euros?” she asked excitedly.

“Yeah, I’ll hopefully see you there,” he said, ruffling her hair affectionately, even if she ducked away and complained about it messing up her ponytail. 

Brian came loudly through the doors, glaring. “Jason! Did you really eat all the pizza in that photo?!” he demanded, and Jason put an innocent smile on his face. “You’re trying to get conditioned!”

“Oh no, never post photos of the food you’re pigging out on,” Javier said with a teasing grin. “Brian will find out. He stalks us all online.”

“In my defense, to be so little, Shoma ate half of it!” Jason said, skating to the edge. “I didn’t eat two whole pizzas by myself, and I only had half the chicken bites and candy, too.”

“Oh, so there was fried chicken and candy, too?” Brian asked with a glare. “Also, that means you ate an _entire_ pizza, fried chicken, and _candy_ , all in one day?”

Jason shrugged. “I’m a hyper person, I use a lot of energy! And Shoma at it all, too, don’t forget, I’m staying level with the competition!”

“Oh, Shoma-kun was here?” Javier asked, then pouted. “Damn. I should have come earlier so I could pick on him.”

“Nobody knew he was here but Jason,” Evgenia complained. “I love Shoma, too. Yuzuru didn’t even know!” 

Brian looked at Jason curiously. “Not even Yuzuru knew he was here? At your apartment?” he asked, giving him a pointed look.

Jason giggled bashfully. “Sooo, Brian! That thing you told me I shouldn’t do?” He threw his hands up. “I’m doing it anyways. Sorry!”

Brian groaned. “You’re getting to be as big of a handful as Yuzuru.”

“Hey, you can coach a dozen skaters and have a boyfriend, don’t you think I can focus on _one_ skater, me, and have one, too?” he asked, skating away before Brian could yell at him.

“WHAT?!” Evgenia squealed, making everybody cringe and grab their ears. “YOU AND SHOMA?! OH MY GOD THAT’S SO CUTE!” she cried, jumping up and down. 

The door opened one more time and Yuzuru returned, this time with Boyang behind him. “Who try to murder Evgenia to make her scream?” Boyang asked, cringing as he rubbed his ear. 

Yuzuru rolled his eyes. “She probably find out Jason is dating Shoma and she is teenage girl so she like this.”

Tracy laughed, shaking her head. “Alright, this isn’t dating drama time, blades on the ice, now!” she said, waving them all onto the ice. “And Brian, don’t be a grouch,” she said, gesturing for him to go back to his office. “Go find the rest of the stragglers and tell them to get their butts to the ice. This will be chaotic enough without people getting started late. I should kill you for booking the whole crew on the ice at one time. That’s far more of a hassle than one kid getting a boyfriend.”

“Fine, fine,” Brian said. “But please make him pay for eating his weight in junk food when I’m trying to get him back in shape. Little shit,” he grumbled on his way out to find the rest of the team since they had indeed booked the whole crew for stroking practice at once. 

Jason knew Tracy was going to kick his ass, but he didn’t care. That morning, he had kissed his _boyfriend_ before seeing him off, after a year of wanting to date him. Nothing could bring him down today, not even skating until his legs were jelly.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I post this now because there is wine and sober Ana may wait but drinking Ana want you to have allll the dirty things! Jajaja I may even post the dirty fic I have never post before because it feel too not in character!
> 
> Remind sober Ana to not open more wine at home after a work dinner that has alcohols!
> 
> Enjoy the new tags and if you do maybe I give you whole fic of Yuzuru do those new tags!

Jason wouldn’t say he got to Four Continents through sheer determination to see Shoma in person again after _four months_ without getting to physically touch his boyfriend after only a day of kisses, and it wasn’t that he wasn’t proud of Shoma for getting a gold medal, but once the competition was over and they were free to actually do more than sneak a few hugs and quick kisses when their coaches weren’t there to yell at them, Jason just really, really wanted Shoma to get to his hotel room super fast. 

There was a knock on the door, and Jason launched himself across the room. Shoma still had his hand raised when Jason dragged him inside by the tie, since they had staggered their early retreat from the banquet. Shoma didn’t startle at all when Jason kissed him hard, he just groaned and wrapped his arms around Jason’s middle. “You have no idea how bad I wanted to get you alone the day we both got here,” Shoma said, shrugging off his own jacket carelessly. 

When Shoma started instantly tugging Jason’s shirt out of his pants and working on the buttons while they kissed, Jason groaned into his mouth, the both of them sloppily going at each other while they tugged at each other’s clothes. He hadn’t been sure Shoma would be so enthusiastic, but he wasn’t shocked he was. 

In their time apart, they had most definitely participated in ‘private video chats’. They only lasted about two weeks after Shoma left Canada before he called Jason while he was still shirtless from the shower and asked him if he would take off his pants, too. They talked almost every day, but at least once a week they had a video date, where they watched a movie simultaneously and ate the same snacks and ended the date by having ‘long distance’ sex. Shoma had even bought a Bluetooth sex toy that Jason could control from halfway around the world with an app on his phone.

It was really, really hot. 

It was also really funny when Yuzuru had taken a video for him and then casually asked, ‘what’s this app?’ and Jason gave him an honest answer. Yuzuru acted like he was traumatized by the existence of such a thing, but Jason thought it was the funniest shit ever how dramatic he was. 

“Jason, God,” Shoma moaned, shoving Jason’s shirt off his shoulders. “I think half the reason I skated so well is because I was so horny I had to do something with all that frustration.”

Jason laughed breathlessly, dragging Shoma’s shirt over his head, not even bothering with all the buttons. He grabbed Shoma’s belt and fumbled with it and then gave up and started on his own, letting Shoma take off his own pants. “I’ve wanted you so bad,” Jason groaned, and by the time they were both naked, he didn’t waste a second dragging Shoma to bed. 

“Can I fuck you?” Shoma asked, tugging Jason down on top of him. “God, I want to fuck you.”

“Yes, yes, anything,” Jason gasped as Shoma kissed his neck, biting at his collar bones while making Jason grind down against him by grabbing his ass and pulling. 

“You can fuck me later, but I just need to be inside of you right now,” Shoma added, and Jason groaned. 

“I don’t care, either way, whatever way. Anything that keeps you touching me.” He kissed down Shoma’s chest, moaning at how solid his chest had gotten. To be slender, he was really, really firm. He kissed his stomach, tongue tracing the abs hiding behind a thin layer of fat. When he got to Shoma’s erection, his mouth _watered_. He took it in his hand for the first time and groaned, stroking him slowly. He wanted to savor this. To be a little guy, Shoma wasn’t little _everywhere_. Jason was really looking forward to having that inside of him. “I’ve never been with an uncut guy before,” he mused, and Shoma chuckled, though his voice was hoarse. 

“You can look at it later, if you know what I mean,” he urged, and Jason wasted no time taking Shoma into his mouth. He looked up at him as he started a slow, easy rhythm, moaning around him to make it even better. “Shit, do that again,” Shoma moaned, and Jason repeated himself. Before too long, he had to stop, because Shoma was throbbing noticeably against his tongue and he wanted it inside of him. When he pulled off, Shoma groaned in frustration. “I know, I know, but I want it in me,” Jason said, shuffling up the bed to kiss Shoma, who groaned into his mouth. “Right now.”

“Please tell me you have condoms and lube,” Shoma said, and Jason nodded, reaching under the pillows. He really hoped that earlier in the day the housekeepers didn’t try to change the sheets, since he made up the bed to keep them from investigating, but if they did, they didn’t move his stuff. Prep took some shuffling around since Shoma’s arms were too short to kiss Jason and finger him with him sitting on his thighs, and he really wanted to kiss him. But when it came to the actual act, Shoma pushed him onto his back and smirked down at him. “I want to see you spread your legs for me,” he said, and Jason shivered. 

“You’re just jealous I’m flexible and you aren’t,” he teased, but wasted no time doing just that. 

“It’s just so hot how far you can bend,” Shoma said, tracing his hands up his inner thighs as he shuffled closer. “You okay?” he asked, and Jason groaned in frustration.

“If you don’t get in me, I’m going to die- oooohhh!” Shoma pushed into him slowly, clearly overwhelmed by feeling this for the first time, and Jason was definitely right about the ‘not small everywhere’ thing. It had been a long time for him, sure, but it wasn’t like he and Shoma didn’t experiment with watching each other fuck themselves on video chat. 

“J-Jason,” Shoma panted, eyes wide as he looked down at him. “I- I need-“

Jason groaned and wrapped his legs around Shoma, urging him to move. “Go for it, fuck, you feel so good.” He couldn’t help moaning when Shoma started moving. He pulled Shoma down to kiss him an Shoma groaned against his lips. He had wanted this for so long. Shoma was so hot and Jason had feelings for him for so long that having him inside of him right now, doing everything Jason had dreamed of, it was so overwhelming. “Mmmm, Shoma,” he groaned, gasping when he arched and Shoma started kissing his chest instead. Shoma shifted his hips and Jason gasped. “Oh right there, oh, _Shoma_!”

Shoma grunted but held his hips and fucked him harder, trying to keep that angle. Jason saw _stars_. Shoma slid a hand down his abs, reverently, and then curled them around Jason’s cock. Jason gasped, moaning at the feeling. “Yeah?” he asked hoarsely, and Jason nodded, eyes rolling at the dual sensation of Shoma fucking him just right and touching him. “You look so hot right now,” Shoma panted. 

“Don’t stop,” Jason gasped. “Please, please don’t stop.”

“I want to see you come,” Shoma groaned, fucking him a little faster. “I want to make you come. Fuck, I’ve wanted to make you come so bad, not just watch it on a screen.”

“Don’t stop and you will,” Jason laughed desperately, arching his back as he met every thrust Shoma gave. “Faster with your hand,” he murmured, and Shoma complied. Shoma was clumsy and clearly just going with whatever Jason wanted right now, but he knew Jason’s body so well even if he had never touched it himself. Jason didn’t at all regret their somewhat kinky video chat dates. 

“Jason, fuck, I’m getting close,” Shoma warned him, but Jason just shook his head.

“It’s okay, it’s okay,” he said in English this time, losing his language abilities. “Close, close,” he panted. He hoped Shoma could understand those simple words in English because Japanese was out the window as he sped closer and closer to orgasm. He was so close, so very close. Shoma whined and tightened his hand around Jason’s erection as he lost control, fucking Jason a few hard times as he came, and that was all it took to push Jason over the edge. “YES!” he cried out, gasping and clawing at the sheets as he rocked against Shoma inside of him, riding through his orgasm. 

Shoma looked _gorgeous_ as he came, his head tossed back and his abs flexing as he jerked through his orgasm. “Jason, Jason,” he panted, and when Jason started to come down, shaking and trembling, Shoma fell back, sitting on his heels. The movement pulled him out of Jason, who shivered at the feeling of emptiness, but Shoma looked like he had just had a religious experience, eyes shut, plump lips parted, sweat on his face and chest. When he opened his eyes, looking down at Jason, he shivered and the warmth in his eyes made Jason bite his lip to fight a giant, silly smile. “Wow,” he said, and Jason laughed tiredly. 

“Come here,” he said, finding his Japanese again. 

Shoma fell onto the bed beside Jason, flopping out like a starfish. “I just- wow.”

Jason found Shoma’s hand and tangled their fingers together, bringing it to his lips. He kissed his knuckles and laid their linked fingers on his chest. “Very wow.” He wiggled, pouting at how empty he felt now. “God, you’re so… hot,” he blurted out.

Shoma laughed. “I’m hot?” He rolled onto his side, propping himself on an elbow, looking down at Jason. “You are beyond incredible.” He bit his bottom lip and looked down at Jason’s naked body, particularly as the mess on his abs. “God, as if your abs couldn’t be any hotter.”

Jason grinned. “A little dirty, huh, Shoma?” he asked, only to go wide eyed when Shoma trailed a finger through the mess and then licked it off his finger. “Fuck.”

Shoma just made a face. “Hmm, not what I expected that to taste like,” he said, and Jason laughed at his expression. “What? I kinda figured it would just taste like, you know, like sweat.”

“Yeah, little different,” he said, smiling fondly at Shoma. “You’re so cute,” he cooed. He sat up and pecked Shoma’s lips. “Want to shower and then snuggle all night long?” he asked, and Shoma gave him a sappy smile.

“Yes, please.”

~

At gala practice the following morning, Jason was a little tired. He was normally super energetic, so it was a true mark of how much sex he and Shoma had last night… and this morning. After the first time, they did it in the shower, then they slept until their alarm went off for breakfast, and decided to skip it and have more sex. Twice. Shoma could seriously be ready to go at any time, it was crazy. 

Across the ice, however, Shoma had laid down in the gap for the cameras in the barrier and was just flopped out on his back. Yuzuru skated past him, kicking ice on him, but Shoma didn’t move. “How is he so sleepy when he skipped breakfast to sleep in?” Yuzuru asked rhetorically as he skated back over to where Boyang and Nathan were goofing off while Jason drank water not far from them. 

Boyang, however, just looked over at Jason with a smirk. “Same way somebody else wasn’t at breakfast either,” he sing-songed, and Jason blushed but winked at him. 

“Huh?” Nathan asked, looking around to see what Boyang was talking about. 

Jason just skated off, going over to where Shoma was conked out. He crouched down beside him and poked his cheek. “Sho? Shoma? We have choreography practice in a minute. You need to get up.”

“I can’t. I’m starving. And sleepy,” he grumbled. “Your fault, by the way.” 

Jason smirked. “You complaining about it?” he asked, and Shoma peeked open an eye with a flirtatious smile playing around his lips. “Stop that,” Jason said, poking him in the tummy. “Come on, there are snacks in my bag, after choreo practice I’ll share with you.”

Shoma held his arms up and Jason rolled his eyes, but obediently dragged his boyfriend to his feet. Shoma crashed into his chest and hugged him with a sleepy grumble. “I never knew sex was so tiring.”

“Well yeah, it’s exercise,” Jason said, leaning down to whisper in his ear. “Tricked you into doing cardio,” he teased, then skated around Shoma and pushed him ahead of him, holding his hips as he made him skate ahead. “Come on, choreo practice, Sleepy.”

Yuzuru looked at him in playful disgust when he got to the group. “How do you beat me for gold when you’re so lazy?”

Jason smirked, curling his arms around Shoma’s shoulders from behind. “Same way I beat Nathan for fourth place with just one quad,” he said, winking. “Gotta channel that ‘frustration’ into something.”

Yuzuru’s eyes went comically wide and his jaw dropped. “Ewww, is _that_ why he’s so sleepy?!”

Shoma smirked, even if his cheeks were a little pink. “Four times,” he said proudly, and Jason gasped and hid his face in Shoma’s neck.

“Shoma! Don’t give him details!”

“What are they saying?” Nathan asked Boyang, who shrugged. 

Jun stepped away from the boards behind Yuzuru with a grimace. “Talking about all the sex they had last night,” he informed him, and Nathan and Boyang both gaped, Boyang’s cheeks going pink. 

“And this morning,” Shoma said proudly, and Yuzuru covered his face with his gloved hands.

“What happened to my shy little kohei?!” he whined. 

“He got a really hot boyfriend he’s very proud of landing,” Shoma said bluntly, winking as he leaned his head against Jason’s jaw. “I mean, do you see this?” he asked, gesturing to Jason’s face. “Yeah, have you ever had a boyfriend this hot?”

“Shoma,” Jason whined, shaking him playfully. “Stop, you’re making me shy.”

“I’ve never had _any_ boyfriend,” Yuzuru said primly and Shoma smirked.

“You should try it. When I was younger I really thought you were sleeping with Javi, but the older I get, the more I realize you could seriously use some dick-“

“SHOMA!” Jason gasped, laughing as he shoved him away from himself. “Oh my God,” he said in English. 

Nathan looked at Jason worriedly. “Do I want to know?” he asked, and Jason rolled his eyes.

“No, he’s just being dirty,” he said, glaring playfully at Shoma as he skated away from them all, going to do a few spins to warm up. 

He heard Shoma speak English and was proud of his progress. “I brag about handsome boyfriend,” he said proudly and Jason clutched at his heart as he spun, smiling like crazy. 

Shoma was the best thing that ever happened to him and he had never been happier in his life.


End file.
